Encontro em Rozan
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Em visita a Rozan, Dohko encontra uma pessoa especial. História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título: **Encontro em Rozan**  
**

**Autor(a): **Lune Kuruta**  
**

**Classificação: **Livre**  
**

**Palavras: **1263**  
**

**Personagens/Casais: **Dohko de Libra**  
**

**Gêneros: **Gen, sobrenatural (?)**  
**

**Resumo: **Em visita a Rozan, Dohko encontra uma pessoa especial.**  
**

**Notas: **História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **16/12/2012**).

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota de postagem no FFN e no Nyah! (27/12/2012): **Penúltima fic da quinzena. Depois de um _lemon_, um gen bem leve pra balancear XD Eu, particularmente, gostei de escrever esta. Espero que apreciem!

* * *

**ENCONTRO EM ROZAN**

Estava agradecido à deusa Atena por ter conseguido essa breve folga após mais uma missão, pois talvez precisasse daquela breve passagem por sua terra para recarregar suas energias. Estavam às portas da Guerra Santa que colocaria em xeque tudo o que havia assimilado como guerreiro, e a expectativa era um peso sobre seus ombros.

Estava à paisana, sua veste chinesa típica e seu inseparável chapéu, caminhando pela floresta asiática. Aos poucos os cheiros da água e do bambu invadiam suas narinas, como se fossem as boas-vindas de Rozan a seu filho saudoso. Sentou-se a uma pedra por um momento, respirando o ar puro da região. Parecia que também entrava paz por seus pulmões.

Dohko apurou os ouvidos. A brisa sacudia as folhas; pássaros cantavam, seguindo sua vida em paz; ao fundo, a imponente cachoeira de Rozan fluía. E, um pouco distante dali, em uma área de floresta de bambus, golpes cortando o ar...

_Golpes_?

Achando melhor investigar, Dohko se embrenhou cuidadosamente entre os bambus, tentando passar despercebido. Aquela região era extremamente desabitada; além dele mesmo, poucas almas viviam por ali. Nenhuma delas, até onde sabia, lutava. Seria alguém envolvido em alguma enrascada?

E no entanto, cada vez mais nítido, podia ouvir o som do deslocamento do ar. Chutes, socos ágeis, a vegetação ao redor chegando a vibrar com a intensidade dos movimentos próximos a ela.

Chegou a uma pequena clareira no meio do bambuzal e se surpreendeu em ver um garotinho. Não devia ter oito anos ainda, mas parecia bastante concentrado executando movimentos de Wushu. Era visível que o garoto tinha grande controle de seus movimentos e de sua força. Aparentemente treinava sozinho.

Ao perceber a aproximação, o garoto se sobressaltou e se virou, a postura defensiva.

- Calma, calma, menino! – Dohko ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz – Não vou machucar você. Ouvi você treinando e fiquei curioso.

Ante o sorriso franco do homem diante de si, e percebendo uma energia pacífica emanando do estranho, o garoto pareceu relaxar.

- Nunca o vi aqui – Murmurou o garotinho, fitando-o curioso.

- Já fazia um bom tempo que não retornava a Rozan – O mais velho assentiu – Meu nome é Dohko.

O garoto sorriu sem jeito. Dohko compreendeu; embora mais aberto ao contato, o garoto ainda não confiava o suficiente nele para se apresentar.

- Veio pra ficar? – Quis saber o menor – Quase ninguém vive aqui.

- Infelizmente não. Mas o ar daqui é quase medicinal, não concorda? Eu precisava passar por aqui...

- Meu mestre também diz isso – Disse o menino com um sorriso um pouco maior – Diz que Rozan é uma terra sagrada e que energiza as pessoas de bom coração.

- E ele está certo – Dohko sorriu – Por sinal, creio que tenha sido ele quem ensinou estes movimentos, não é? Onde ele está?

O jovem hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ele não costuma vir. Precisa ficar em casa, então ele me ensina as coisas e eu venho treinar. Depois, no fim do dia, eu mostro pra ele.

Dohko percebeu um leve pesar no tom do garoto.

- Não se sinta pouco importante para seu mestre, garoto. É bem o que faço com meu discípulo Tenma.

- O senhor tem um discípulo? – O garoto parecia admirado – Parece tão jovem!

- Hahaha! Sim, eu tenho! É um pouco mais velho que você. De qualquer forma, não lamente a ausência de seu mestre. É uma forma de fazer você se interessar em aprender cada vez mais por conta própria e de testar sua disciplina. Se você não fosse um garoto disciplinado, provavelmente estaria brincando no rio em vez de treinar, não é?

O garoto corou levemente ante o elogio velado do estranho.

- Suponho que sim... – Murmurou.

- Bom, não quero atrapalhá-lo. Pode continuar seu treinamento, já estou de partida...

- Faça uma boa viagem, senhor... – o menino fez uma ligeira reverência. Dohko sorriu. Disciplinado e educado. Tenma podia aprender um bocado com ele.

Ao ver o garoto retomar seus movimentos, porém, deteve-se.

- Espere um momento – O garoto se virou ante a voz de Dohko – Tente novamente o chute alto.

Confuso, o garoto obedeceu.

- Algo errado, senhor Dohko?

- Seu chute é muito bom – Admitiu o mais velho – Tem altura, tem alcance e força. O problema não está em sua perna, mas em seu tronco.

- O que tem ele? – O menino parecia confuso.

- Você está se concentrando demais em elevar sua perna e se esquece de posicionar corretamente o restante de seu corpo – Disse Dohko – Lembre-se, garoto, de que o centro de seu equilíbrio está no tronco. Seu chute é potente, mas você fica vulnerável a um contra-ataque assim.

O garoto baixou os olhos.

- Acho que não entendi essa parte quando meu mestre falou...

- Não tem problema, posso te ajudar. Veja...

Dohko chutou o ar, mantendo a posição para que o garoto pudesse observar.

- Observe bem a posição do tronco e dos quadris em relação às minhas pernas – Instruiu o cavaleiro de Libra – Posso sustentar esta posição por muito tempo porque estou em equilíbrio. O chute não é apenas a perna, garoto, mas o corpo inteiro.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, admirado, e tentou novamente.

- Opa!

Sentiu Dohko segurá-lo antes que se desequilibrasse e ajudá-lo a posicionar o tronco.

- Fazer é mais fácil que apenas observar – Dohko admitiu – Sinta como cada um de seus músculos está nesta posição e memorize. Conseguirá repetir depois.

O garoto assentiu, concentrando-se. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o posicionamento de cada parte de seu corpo, deixando de se focar apenas em sua perna direita. Dohko o soltou.

- Faça de novo – Ordenou o libriano, e o mais novo assentiu.

- HA! – Deu um chute no ar, e ele próprio pareceu perceber a melhora em seu movimento.

- Foi perfeito! – Elogiou Dohko – Muito bem! Você aprende rápido!

- Parece que o movimento _flui _- O garoto parecia surpreso – Acho que entendi o que quer dizer sobre o chute envolver o corpo todo, senhor Dohko. Muito obrigado pela ajuda!

- Não foi nada. Espero que seja um guerreiro valoroso.

- Também espero... – O menino olhou para o céu – Está ficando tarde! Preciso ir até meu mestre. Muito obrigado por tudo, senhor!

A reverência foi mais profunda e respeitosa desta vez. Dohko retribuiu com um sorriso. O garoto se embrenhou entre os bambus para deixar a clareira.

- Que Rozan lhe traga inspiração e força de caráter, meu jovem! – Desejou Dohko.

Ao ouvir isso o menino olhou por cima do próprio ombro, ainda se afastando com certa pressa.

- Shiryu – O garoto sorriu, os olhos azuis iluminados – Meu nome é Shiryu!

**00000**

- Seu chute está perfeito, Shiryu, parabéns!

- Obrigado, mestre! Mas devo isso a um homem que passou por Rozan hoje. Ele me ajudou a melhorar minha postura...

- Ora, conheceu alguém?

- Sim. O senhor Dohko foi muito gentil. Mas não sabia que mais gente morasse por aqui, afastado da vila. O senhor o conhece, Mestre Ancião?

O velho mestre sorriu, ajeitando ligeiramente o chapéu, enquanto se perdia em uma lembrança longínqua de um menino treinando em um bambuzal.

- Acho que já ouvi falar...

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Não tenho muito mais a dizer aqui. Estava com vontade de escrever algo do tipo, bem levezinha, mesmo. Coloquei "sobrenatural" por essa "fusão de tempos", mas não sei se é adequado. Enfim... :P

Ah, também deu pra entender o motivo de eu não ter colocado o Shiryu entre os personagens, né? Apesar de previsível, seria um _spoiler _n.n''

Não me lembro ao certo, mas acho que Shiryu não conhecia o nome real do Mestre Ancião... acho que o conhecia só por "Roshi", não? Por isso não "ligou os pontos" com relação ao homem do bambuzal. Mas caso Shiryu soubesse do nome "Dohko" desde antes da série, tomem esse desconhecimento como licença poética, sim?

_Kissus_, espero que gostem!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
